


Forever Then. Just in Case.

by Bloody_Little_Bat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluffy, Frerard, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Little_Bat/pseuds/Bloody_Little_Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard calls a random phone number, at a Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Then. Just in Case.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is my first frerard, and also the first fanfic i write in english. I have no beta, so please excuse any mistakes. Coments are welcome, as well as constructive critisism. It can also be found on [Wattpad.](http://www.wattpad.com/story/23450108-forever-then-just-in-case)  
> Enjoy, xoxo.

Gerard was walking alone at night. It's Halloween. Scary decorations everywhere, it's around 8pm, so the streets were full of kids running on the sidewalks wearing their costumes and carrying bags full of candy; the streets are really crowded and the excitement is tangible in the cold New Jersey air.  
Gerard was a little off the mood this year. He usually loves Halloween, the costumes, the free candy, and the fact that there's horror movies all the time on TV, but not this time. His brother Mikey just started dating this girl, and His parents look like they've just won the lottery. The girl, Alicia, she is nothing special, with her punk style and dirty looking clothes. She is nice though, and he is happy for Mikey, but he's just hurt that his parents made a Halloween dinner for Mikey's girlfriend, and completely accepted her style and preferences claiming that if their son is happy then they are happy as well. But seven years ago, when he was seventeen, when he came out to his parents, and brought Bert, his boyfriend at the time, to meet them, they totally treated the poor boy like garbage, his mom saying offensive stuff about his style, making it look like it wasn't because of him, but with the clear venom in her tongue. And his dad not saying a fucking word during the hour that Bert was there, not even looking at his face or shaking his hand. Then, after Bert went home and Gerard almost cried trying to apologize to him for his parent’s behavior, his mom started to lecture him about how “that kind of behavior” was wrong, and how it didn't go along with what God want. She kept saying she wouldn't let her son be “that kind of people”, how she wouldn't let him ruin her family’s good reputation with the old witches that sit beside her at church. She even wanted to send him to an intern school somewhere far from Bert, what saved him was that he was halfway through his last year, and Mikey, that was twelve at that time, and convinced mom that send him away wasn't a good idea. She let him stay, but she was always snapping and shooting him those disappointing looks. His dad was even worse. He ignored him since that day until, three months later, when he and Bert broke up. He just stopped talking to him, or looking to him, not doing anything that would help him in anyway. The message was clear: ‘you are not my son until you stop with this bullshit’. So he stopped. He broke up with Bert a month before he graduated. And he was destroyed. He was really in love with Bert, but he couldn't live with his parents hating him. Only Mikey and his grandma, Helena that supported him about being gay.  
After the broke up, everything came back to “normal”. No accusing looks, no ignoring anymore. But still wasn’t the same; his dad never was the same to him, he talks and helps in anything he needs, but he keeps expecting him to bring another boy for them to meet and then just go back to ignoring him again. Same with his mom. They simply ignore the fact that one of their boys is gay. They never spoke about it again after Bert, and Gerard just let things the way it was. He went to art school sometime after and yes, he had a boyfriend there for a while and fooled around with some random boys a bit too, but he never mentioned it again to his parents. Wasn’t worth it anyway, cause none of them were like Bert was; he was his first love, after all, and everyone thinks their first love will last forever. Gerard knows that he was probably the only one that was all that in love, Bert liked him that was real, but Gerard was who have been crushing on him for over a year, after they actually start talking to each other two or three months before they start dating. But still hurts to know that he had to give up someone that was quite important to him because his parents didn’t accepted their son the way he is.  
Gerard didn't notice where he was going until the neon signs of the stores called his attention.  
He was on the street where most of the stores are located, not very far from his house. He had been on this street countless times but never at night, when everything is closed and quite silent, even though people are walking around, no one has nothing to do here, since everything is closed.  
Gerard thought that the street looked weirdly alive for a bunch of closed stores. Almost all of them had their neon signs on, flashing colored lights on the street and making it look slightly futuristic. He wanted to have someone with him to see it. Gerard sighed, feeling suffocated, and so fucking lonely. He didn’t have any real friend besides Mikey, but it was obvious that he couldn’t go to Mikey this time. He wanted someone with who he could whine about how he was jealous of Mikey, and pissed at his parents for being unfair, and don’t care about his feelings.  
It was observing the signs that Gerard had the idea. It was the most ridiculous idea he had ever came up with. But he wanted to talk to someone, and he couldn’t think of anyone to do so. So he did; He got his phone out of his pocket e start to look at the signs and the walls of different stores, paying attention on the numbers there, picking one number from each sing or wall, until he came up with a different number. Someone’s number. He stared at the screen thinking about how weird the whole thing was; he has a number yeah, but what he’ll say to whoever that answers the phone? What if he calls some kind of criminal or something and gets himself into shit? What if he calls someone that has been receiving any kind of threats, and the police thinks he has something to do with it, and then he gets himself into shit? ‘For fuck’s sake Gerard, you need to stop watching so many crazy TV shows’, he thinks to himself. The person will probably only hang up on him or something, thinking he is some crazy kid making Halloween pranks.  
He starts walking again, thinking if he should or not try it. He goes down some blocks until he is on the playground, near the school he attended when he was on kindergarten. He hadn’t been round here in ages, but nothing has changed. Well the toys have been clearly replaced by new ones, but everything looked the same. The trees that made a perfect shadow for them to take a break under, in the hot days, the benches all around the park, from where the mothers sit to chat and keep an eye on their kids. He could even see the old Mansion that was a mental institution within the 20’s and 60’s. The place was a real-life horror movie, with innumerous reports of abuses towards the patients, like electroshock therapy, lobotomy, creepy stuff like that. When all this shit came out to the media, it became news all over the world, and the sanatorium got shot down on the early 70’s. The mansion had been abandoned for about twenty years, until the Church bought the place and turn it into the “Mansion Saint Peter for Boys” a really expensive intern school for boys. His grandma used to bring him and Mikey there in the summer vacation and tell stories about the place that she remembered from her teenage years, how the place seemed to have lights on, and the noises that used to be heard. She believed that it was the spirits of the patients that died in there, haunting the mansion.  
It was impossible not to feel the strong wave of nostalgia, for all the summers, he and Mikey had spent, playing around here, back in the time when things were easy.  
Gerard sighed again, and went to sit on the swings; the number was still there, waiting for him to make up his mind. “Jesus, this is bullshit, what am I thinking?” he said out loud, followed by “ah fuck it” and then he just pressed the green button, lifting the phone to his ear. The phone rang for what seemed like forever; he was about to hang up, convinced that it was probably an unused number or something, when someone picked up.  
“Hello?” said the voice. It was a guy’s voice, quite strong and quite youngish, like it’s owner was a teenage, or so. Gerard’s breath got faster, and a little loud, and the guy said again “Hello? Who is it? Say something or I’m hanging up on you”, “Hey” said Gerard, almost whispering “Hi, how are you?” he said louder. “I’m pretty shitty to tell you the truth, and I’d really appreciate if you just tell me who the hell are you, and what do you want, so I can go back to feeling shitty” the guy said, and he sound kind of annoyed that Gerard had interrupted whatever it was that he was doing.  
Gerard took a deep breath and decided to tell him exactly how he ended up calling him “Ok, my name is Gerard, and we don’t know each other…” “Then how the fuck did you get my number, Gerard?” the guy said cutting him off, and Gerard felt a total weird thing about the way this stranger spoke his name; “Look, I don’t know what kind of kinks you’re up to, but I’m not interested in any so…” “Wait; please just listen for a minute ok? I’ll explain, just… will you listen?” he asked, and he really didn’t know why he wanted so much to talk to this guy. “Ok then, I’m listening, go on” the guy said, and sighed heavily. “Right, so what happened was that, I was taking a walk alone, and thinking of some shit…” and then he told him everything about how he got his number. When he finished talking, he just got shocked of how fucking nonsense it sounded; it wasn’t this idiot in his head; if he was the guy, he would have hanged up, way sooner. “So, you telling me, that you invented a random number, and actually called it just because you felt too lonely?” “Well… yeah…” Gerard said shyly and he was blushing of embarrassment of how pathetic he must have sounded to the guy. “Jesus, this is the biggest bullshit someone ever told me,” he said and Gerard, waited for him to call him a fag or just hang up on him already. But he didn’t. “But I believe you. I don’t know why, but… I do; I’m fucking lonely myself, so… well we can talk… maybe we can cheer each other up” the guy said and Gerard relaxed, stupidly happy that the guy didn’t hung up on him in the end. “Well that’s good, and yeah maybe… So, will you tell me your name?” he asked, actually curious about the guy’s name. “Oh sorry, where’s my education? My name is Frank, and yeah I know, is old people name, but my dad was already old when I born so don’t judge,” he said, and Gerard giggled, “Well Frank,” Gerard said, tasting his name “I’m no one to tell, Gerard is not actually new stuff so…” “That’s something we have in common already, our old fashioned names… but you know, it’s almost exclusive, going from the point that half of the folks with the same names as us are already dead” they both laughed a little and Gerard felt the nervousness he was feeling melt in the sound of Frank’s childish laughter.  
They talked about a lot of stuff, and found out that it wasn’t only the old names that they had in common. They were both big comic book nerds, and had same musical taste (they totally screamed when names like The Misfits, and Black Flag, showed up as favorites for them both). Gerard found out that Frank played guitar, and even had a band for a while; Frank got impressed when Gerard told him he went to art school, and got a degree in comic books.  
“So, Gerard, you said you were thinking shit while you were walking, wanna tell me what was bothering you?” Frank asked, and Gerard thought if he should, but what the fuck, he already told him almost all about him, might as well tell the one thing he most wanted to spit out.  
“Well it’s just that I was jealous of the Halloween dinner party that my parents organized for my little brother’s girlfriend, when they didn’t offer a glass of water when I brought my boyfriend for them to meet some years ago” he told, hoping Frank wouldn’t be a homophobe too. “Oh man, that’s awful, I well know how it sucks being rejected by the people that should be the firsts to help you,” Frank said, and Gerard smiled, happy that he wasn’t judging him on his homosexuality. “But, they accepted you eventually, right? I mean, you were there today so…” Frank trailed off, and Gerard just laughed, “They didn’t actually, hell, my mom wanted to send me to intern school, and my dad ignored me for three months, until the day I came home and said that I had broken up with my boyfriend. There was when they accepted me, when I went back to pretend I’m straight; they didn’t even bothered to know that I was in love with the guy, and didn’t cared about how hurt I was to end everything. They just ignored it, as if it was just one of those teenage phases, one that were particularly difficult, and they were happy that was finally over. They never even spoken of it ever again.” Gerard finished, and got surprise of how much he was hurt about it; He didn’t realized it until he said out loud.  
“Dude that really sucks,” Frank said, and he didn’t know why, but he really wanted Gerard to feel better, so he decided to tell his ‘coming out to parents’ story too. “Ya know, when I was, like, nine or ten, my folks decided to get out of Jersey, and we moved to California. They were always out traveling, ya know, the business trips and stuff, so I was always home alone. One day, when I was fourteen, I brought one of my friends home. The plan was watching horror movies all night, and stuff; but the thing was that I totally had some kind of attraction to him, and at some point we started making out on the TV room. Well, needless to say that my parents arrived by surprise, and my dad burst into the room in this right moment and caught us in the act. He screamed at me, a lot of shit about God, and me going to hell, the old same. And that’s how I ended up back here again; my dad did what your mom wanted to do with you. He thought that sending me to Catholic intern school would fix me. But Jesus, the man is stupid, he pretty much sent me to one where only boys are admitted. He basically made me a favor,” he said and laughed, Gerard laughed too, feeling better now that he told someone; and a little surprised with this new information. So Frank was gay too. Gerard was starting to feel something in his stomach; it was mostly curiosity about how Frank looks, but he could tell that there were another thing too. Now that Frank said he was into boys too, Gerard started to feel some kind of attraction to him; which is ridiculous because he didn’t know the guy personally, for all he knows Frank could be a chubby weird teenage with acne problems. ‘You can’t judge him if he is you asshole’ Gerard thought, remembering that he himself were a chubby weird teenager ‘at least I didn’t had acne problems’ he thought and then giggled. “Hey Frank?” “What?” he answered, “You said you were feeling shitty, before when I asked how you were. Maybe if you tell me what’s up, I can help you feel better.” Gerard asked, thinking it was only fair if he asked Frank about what was getting him sad too.  
“Well… I told you that my parents had sent me to intern school, so basically, I’m stuck here, and they are at the other side of the country. They don’t actually care about me ya know; they don’t call me more than twice a month, and only to bitch about my grades, or to check if I’m still gay,” Frank laughed, it was more like a humorless snort, “anyway, besides it they don’t call me at all.” Gerard noticed how his voice got a little choked, like he had something stuck in his throat “But, well… I was expecting them to call today… not that they had called last year, or the year before, but … They’re still my parents, and I can’t help… like, I still expect them to care, and calling me on my birthday; it would mean a lot to me, ya know.” “Wait, today is your birthday?” Gerard asked, surprised “Like, how cool is that your birthday is on Halloween?” the amusement in his voice making Frank giggle “Yeah, is cool isn’t it? When I was a kid, and my folks still liked me, my birthday parties were always Halloween themed.” He said the longing clear in his voice. “Well happy birthday then! And I’m really sorry that your parents didn’t call you, and stuff.” Gerard said, sincerely, and Frank sighed; “Thanks man; it’s weird that the only person that wished me happy birthday, was a stranger that happened to call me on a lucky guess.” He said sounding tired and somewhat distant. Gerard smiled sadly and reply “Maybe it wasn’t luck; maybe it was fate. Who knows, maybe I was supposed to call you. I mean we have so much in common, that is hard to believe that me calling you, from all the people, on the lucky guess of forming a random phone number, going from other random numbers, is just a strange coincidence.” He said, and Frank sighed again, “Yeah, I think you’re right; I don’t believe on that kind of stuff but… yeah, maybe this time it was fate.” He said, and Gerard could tell he was still sad. He didn’t know what to say to make him feel better. Well, life wasn’t been fair with him either; he was abandoned by his parents at an intern school, on the other side of the country, just because of his sexuality; something he can’t control, and his parents don’t call him even at his birthday, for Christ’s sake. Gerard thought that this could have been his life, if his mother had sent him to that intern school she wanted to. They remained in silence for a while; Frank, just lost in his own thoughts, and Gerard trying to think of something to cheer Frank up; it was his birthday, he deserved something to celebrate it. But how? They were on the phone that would be… Then Gerard remembered something that Frank said. The part where he said about the Catholic school for boys. Would it be possible that he was an intern at the Mansion? Like there were another intern school for boys in Belleville, but Catholic, the Mansion was the only one that Gerard knew about. “Hey Frank?” Gerard called “yeah?” Frank said still a little distant “What’s the name of the school you’re in?” “It’s the Mansion Saint Peter, why?” He asked, his voice showing his curiosity. Gerard almost slapped himself for not realizing this earlier “Because right now, I can see the Mansion from where I am.” He said, and he was pretty sure Frank could hear the smile in his voice. “Wait what? Where are you?” “I’m at this playground that is like, two blocks from there.” He said and he was thinking that maybe, he could give Frank a birthday party. “What time is it?” He asked and he heard Frank moving around before he answered, “It’s 10:15, why?” “Do you think you can sneak out of the Mansion and meet me?” He asked, and he really, really hoped that Frank would say yes. “Yes I can actually, get out of here is not the problem, but, why do you want to meet me? How do I know I can really trust you?” Gerard understood Frank’s distrust; weird it would be, if he just went out with every creep that call him out of nowhere. “Ok, Frank I understand why you are suspicious, but I’m really not a murderer, or a rapist or whatever you may think; and the reason I want you to meet me, is because I think that maybe, I can work out a quick birthday party for you… if you want one I mean…” Gerard says, and get really shy all of a sudden; he doesn’t know Frank, so it’s weird that he wants to make parties for him; it’s just that Frank sounded do sad that he immediately wanted to make him happy, replace that sad tone in his voice by a cheerful laugher. It was irrational, but Gerard couldn’t help it, he was feeling attracted to Frank, because of his voice, and the little he got to know of his personality; and he wanted to see Frank, know what he looks like. “You want to make me a birthday party? Like it’s late already, and everything near is probably closed, and… Like… Jesus I so want a birthday party!” Frank whined, and then laughed, putting a smile on Gerard’s face “So you’re coming?” he asks, and Frank kind of snorts “Ok I’m probably making a stupid decision right now… Like, you still could totally be a maniac or something but… Shit you got me with this party deal,” he says, and Gerard feels the excitement in his voice “so yeah I’ll go; just wait me where you are, you’re still in the playground right?” “Yes I’m still here, I’m sitting on the swings, I’m alone, but in case of some Halloween freaks appear, I got red hair, and I’m wearing a black leather jacket.” Gerard says, thinking it would be really unlikely that some other dude, with the same looks as him, would appear right here, and right now. “Ok then, so I’ll be there in ten minutes. So… Well… Bye, see ya in ten minutes.” “Bye, see ya.” Gerard said and then they finally hung up.  
Gerard’s phone started ringing, right away, don’t giving him any time to process what the fuck he would do, or say, when he finally see Frank.  
“Where the fuck are you?” Mikey screams, not giving Gerard time to say anything. “Geez Mikey, I’m ok, I’m just taking a walk that’s all;” “You’re out for almost three hours now, I tried to call you a thousand times already, but your line has been busy; in all the thousand fucking times I called you!” “Yeah sorry, I was talking to… a friend,” He said, not knowing how to address to Frank – was he his friend already? – Well he would explain everything to Mikey later. “Ok so, I need your help with something, but mom and dad, can’t know about this;” he says and Mikey interrupts “What the fuck did you do Gerard? If you got another cat and want me to hide it from mom until you go back to your apartment, the answer is NO!” “Fuck you, Mikey, you still owns me because you let mom give Muffin away!” Gerard says and then slaps himself mentally; now he needs Mikey’s help or his plan won’t work “Look, I didn’t got another cat ok, what I need from you is to make our folks go to bed early; like right now. And I need you to save some of the cake, and the candy for me. Oh and some coke cans, too. Do we still have those candles from dad’s birthday?” He said in a rush, Frank should arrive at any second, and he wanted things already settled when he gets here. “Whoa why do you need all this? And why mom and dad can’t know?” “Because this will be a little birthday party for a friend, and mom and dad will probably think he’s my boyfriend and freak out; so will you do it or not?” He asked, looking in the direction of the Mansion. No sign of Frank yet. “Ok I’m gonna do it, but I don’t know if I can make mom and dad go to bed now; they’re like, interrogating Alicia in the backyard, for like the past hour or so; I’m afraid she’s gonna run away at any moment. It will be fucking complicated to do so.” “Well she’s staying over right? Just make her say she’s tired or whatever; just get the stuff I asked you, and take everything to the basement, and call me when we can sneak into the house. Oh and say to them I’m with some old friends or something like that so they don’t need to wait me to come home.” “Yeah, ok, all try, but I swear to God if mom get mad at me for help you with your shit…” “She won’t, Jesus, stop being such a baby!” “Stop being such a demanding bitch!” “Just go do what I say, ok; see you later.” “Geez, and you won’t even thank me, for set up your shit for you? You ungrateful asshole!” “Thank you, Mikey, fucking thank you, now go!” Gerard shouted at his brother, and hung up before he could bitch about any other thing. “Whiny bitch” he said, looking at his phone, and thinking of how annoying Mikey can be when he wants to. “Whoa, I didn’t even say anything yet!” Said a familiar voice, making Gerard almost fall of the swing. Frank was suddenly standing right in front of him. “Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!” Frank started giggling at his reaction, and that was when Gerard actually saw him. ‘Shit, he’s hot as fuck!’ Gerard thought, trying not to stare at the boy in front of him; he had short black hair, and his eyes had a brown greenish color, that Gerard was sure was lighter in daytime. Frank was a head shorter than he was, and he was dressed in dark tight jeans, a blue hoodie that had the name of a band Gerard didn’t knew on it, under the heavier black jacket, and he had Jack Skelington’s face weirdly drawn on his converse. He had a really cool scorpion tattoo on the side of his neck, and nose and lip rings. Gerard noticed that he was totally checking the boy out, but he also noticed that Frank was doing the same to him. “When you told me that you got red hair, I had totally prepared myself to meet up with fucking Ron Weasley, but really, your hair is like awesome as fuck, dude!” Frank said, and Gerard laughed, “Oh well I’m afraid that Ron was busy today… But thanks though; and you say my hair is the cool stuff, but man, you have an incredible tattoo there.” Gerard said, and Frank just smiled at him. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, eyes locked, until Frank look away and Gerard woke up to reality “Let’s go then? You don’t wanna miss your party!” “Where are we going by the way?” Frank asks, as Gerard shows him the way “We’re going to my house. I told you about the dinner party that my parents organized for my brother’s girlfriend, so there’s cake in there and well it’s Halloween so there’s a lot of candy too; so I thought that maybe we could eat some cake first, and then while we eat the candy, watch a horror movie. There is a Zombie marathon on at TV today. I mean…Only if you want too… I can take you back after the cake if you don’t want to watch the movie.” Gerard said shyly, and Frank smiled at him, a really shiny and beautiful smile “No Gerard, I want to watch the movie and stuff… it’s really nice of you to do this man. Like, you don’t know me, and well I thought that I can be the crazy maniac for you as much you can be for me, and still you taking me to your house; Thank you, really, this will be probably the best birthday I have since my dad sent me to the Mansion.” Frank said and Gerard noticed something different in his voice now; it was happiness; Frank was happy now, and Gerard felt happy as well, to know that he was the reason behind Frank’s shiny smile. “You’re welcome Frank. I feel good to know that; I mean nobody should be ignored on their own birthday; it’s just, cruel.” Gerard said and smiled to Frank and again they gazes met, but this time Gerard was the first to look away, when he felt his heart skip a beat.  
They went back for the same way Gerard had done earlier, until they got to the store street again; it look exactly the same to Gerard, alive, and futuristic, and he just looked back at Frank, and he was looking around the street with an amused expression, the neon signs reflecting on his eyes, making them look even more attractive. “Wow, this street is so different at night; it looks like something from an 80’s movie.” Frank said, noticing the magic aspect that the street had at nighttime. “I know right? I thought it looked futuristic, but like in a ‘Back to the Future’ kind of way.” Gerard said; “Yeah I think ‘Back to the Future’ suits the vibe perfectly.” Frank agreed. It was weird, but Gerard felt like that simple fact, him and Frank walking through the desert street and admiring the looks of it, was something for them to remember; like a connection, something that only them would know and nobody else. The thought made him blush, and look at Frank from the corner of his eyes, just to find that Frank was already looking at him; they smiled at each other and with this simple action, Gerard had the confirmation that Frank thought the same. This was their secret now. They were getting to the end of the street when Gerard decided to tell Frank something. “Ya know, it was here that I got your number from; getting the numbers from some of these store’s walls, or the neon signs. I don’t know why I did it. I guess maybe I just really wanted to share the coolness of the street with someone, and since I had no friends I could actually bring here… Well the idea came up. To tell you the truth I wasn’t thinking only this though… I just really wanted to talk to someone too, like, somebody that didn’t knew me, and could be honest with me, with no pity game, or fake perfections.” He fell silent after this; he didn’t intended to tell all this to Frank, things just kind of got out without his consent. He blushed, feeling embarrassed by his confession, and looked at Frank, who was already looking at him again. He just looked at Gerard for a few seconds, and suddenly grabbed his hands and stopped walking. “Look Gerard, I’m really glad you ended up calling me. It was a really dumb idea just go calling someone like that, you could’ve got yourself into shit man,” he said, with a little smirk, echoing what Gerard had thought earlier. “But I’m really happy you did; I don’t have many friends either, the only real friends I have are Ray and Bob, and they live on fucking California! And I don’t get to talk to them all the time, just once a week, at Fridays, when they let us use the Lab for fun, and only if I don’t get into any trouble during the week, and if I’m lucky that they don’t have a gig or something. So dude you are literally saving my birthday; and you’re cheering me up, cause if they don’t find out I sneak out today, I’ll only talk to someone cool, on Friday after 6pm. You saw how desperate I was, I just went out with a dude that called me out of nowhere; I’d go mad, it’s a week until next Friday!” He said, and then that shiny smile returned to his face, as he squeezed Gerard’s hands a little. “Really you are basically, what I wished for my birthday. I was just lying in my bed, feeling shitty – like I told you when you asked how I was – and then I wished a friend here, someone to keep me company, to just scare away that fucking loneliness that seemed to be my new best friend. And I swear, just after those thoughts crossed my mind, like five seconds after, my phone started ringing, and it was you. I’m sorry I was kind of a dick to you when I answered, but really, I’d never imagine that you would turn out to be my birthday present!” He finished, and that just made Gerard smile like fucking Barbie Butterfly on a flower shop. He didn’t know what to even tell him, his words seemed to have vanished away from his brain. He only manage to say a strangled ‘thank you Frank’, and just looked down at their linked hands, only now noticing the few tattoos Frank had on his hands, brushing his thumbs over the word ‘Halloween’ he had inked on his fingers, and smiling with his heart beating like he had just finished running a marathon. Gerard looked up and they just stared at each other’s eyes for what felt like hours, but it was just a few seconds. Gerard had a sudden urge to feel Frank’s lips on his; he wanted to just kiss him already, like happens on the movies, when the boy says whatever corny, cliché phrase to the girl, and she just jumps on his arms and kisses the shit out of him. He wanted to kiss the shit out of Frank. And simple like this, he let go of one of Frank’s hands and touched his face. Frank’s breath seemed to stop, and then start again faster; he slightly parted his pretty pink lips, as Gerard brushed his thumb over his lower lip; Gerard licked his lips slowly, and only then he looked up and notice Frank staring right at his lips, following his tongue movements. That made Gerard lean forward, getting their faces closer and closer, stopping when he was only a few inches away from Frank’s lips, closing his eyes, and…  
Gerard’s phone started ringing, making both of them jump and pull away. He got his phone out of his pocket with his hands shaking a little, and saw on the screen that it was Mikey calling. ‘Of course it is. Mikey Way The fucking killjoy’ he thought as he answered the phone. “What Mikey?” “Mom and Dad just went to sleep; Dad went out a few minutes ago and bought your favorite ice cream, because the candy is over, so when you get home, you only have to take the ice cream and the cake from the fridge, I got plates, cutlery, the coke cans, and the candles, down there already. And I’m letting the back door unlocked, so hurry up.” He whispered quickly, and Gerard felt bad for being mad at him for calling. Just a little though, he was still a fucking killjoy. “Thank you Mikes, we’ll be there in around five minutes.” “You’re welcome, but now we’re even, you can’t say that is my fault that mom gave your cat away, and I don’t own you anything anymore!” He said, and I sighed. “Fine we’re even, but that don’t change the fact that you didn’t took good care of Muffin; If you hadn’t left him alone and starving, he wouldn’t have eaten the fucking meat balls, and mom wouldn’t find out about him being mine until I left to college and take him with me.” He heard Frank kind of laugh of his failed attempt to adopt a cat, and blushed embarrassed. “Whatever.” Mikey answered, and then rung up on Gerard. “Bitch.” Gerard said and just shook his head and smiled; he loved his little brother so much. “Is everything allright?” Frank asked, and then Gerard remembered how they were about to kiss when Mikey called; this made him blush a little, and be a lot more self-conscious. He didn’t know if he should say something, or just follow that one rule on the ‘Bro Code’, the one that says that when something awkward happens between you and your ‘bro’, you just pretend it never happened and never speak of it again. He looked at Frank, and when they gazes met, they both look away quickly, and even though Gerard met Frank only that night he decide to use the code (sometimes it can apply to brand new bros too). “Yeah, everything is fine; let’s get going, my brother Mikey, set up some stuff a asked him for us already, so we better hurry.” They started walking again, and in less than ten minutes, they got to Gerard’s house. They entered the house by the back door that as Mikey said, was unlocked; Gerard locked it after them, reached to the fridge and took the cake and the ice cream; he looked at the kitchen clock and it said it was 11:25. Good they had some time, the movie only starts at midnight. He then grabbed Frank’s hand and leaded him to his bedroom in the basement. Once they were there, Gerard closed and locked the door; he didn’t wanted none of his parents to get in and make a scene because Gerard brought another boy home. Frank had already took his jacket and hoodie off, showing the plain white t-shirt he was wearing, and some more tattoos. He had his right arm covered by ink, and even though he had none in the visible part of his left arm, Gerard could see that he had some more hidden under the sleeve of his shirt. ‘I bet he has more under his shirt’ Gerard caught himself thinking and he was totally staring at Frank, who was now admiring his many comic books, that seemed to be spread all over the room (except the Graphic Novels, those were all beautifully sitting on their place at the shelf, and free of any marks or dirt. No one can say Gerard Way doesn’t take care of his stuff.) The walls were covered with drawings and posters of bands and movies, some of them Gerard doesn’t even like anymore, but he liked the way his old bedroom looked and couldn’t bring himself to take them off. “Dude your room is awesome! And look at all these comics you have, would you borrow me some? Like the ones I never read before? You seem like you have all the comics ever made!” Frank spoke, walking around and taking comics from literally everywhere. “You can take as much as you want, Frankie, all of the comics I have here I already read; the ones I didn’t finish are on my apartment in New York.” Gerard explained as he shrugged off his jacket, and went to put the cake on the plates, putting the three candles Mikey had found, on top of Frank’s piece, and lighting them with his lighter. He heard Frank giggling and looked ‘up at him. “What’s so fun?” He asked, failing to hide the smile that appeared on his face. “You called me Frankie.” “Oh… I didn’t notice, sorry Frank I just…” “It’s ok Gerard; it’s just that no one ever called me that… Bob and Ray used to call me Frankenweenie when we were on 5th grade. So I guess Frankie is kind of cute.” He said, and then blushed, a slightly pink color spread all over his cheeks, and Gerard thought that Frank was the most beautiful little stuff he had ever seen. He smiled at this thought, and said, “Come here then Frankie, you have another wish to make.” Frank came, and sat down on the floor, in front of Gerard and looked at his plate, smiling he closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then blew the candles, his lips doing that little ‘o’, that made Gerard want to kiss him again.  
“Happy birthday Frankie” Gerard whispered as Frank opened his eyes, “How old by the way?” He asked then, realizing he didn’t know exactly how old Frank was; He got that Frank was younger than him, he was still at school after all, but he wanted to know how much younger he was. “Eighteen. Now I can finally get my tattoos legally.” Frank said, while licking the chocolate from the candles, as he got them off his cake. “And you Gee? How old are you?” He asked then, and looked at Gerard, who smiled at the new nickname. “Gee huh? I’m twenty four Frankie.” He just couldn’t stop calling him Frankie now that he knew Frank found it cute. Frank giggled a little “I just figured that if you gonna call me Frankie, I must call you a cute name too. And Gee suits you perfectly,” Frank said that looking right into his eyes, and Gerard just melted inside, cause, hell yeah, Frank was totally being a flirt. “wow, so if you’re twenty four, it means that you are… Six years older than me?” He said, and Gerard nodded; Yeah they had some big age difference there. “You’re Mikey’s age. A year older actually.” They ate their cakes in a comfortable silence, when they finish Gerard asks “How did you manage to get all those tattoos you have, underage Frankie?” “Well, the thing is that there’s this guy at school, Pete, his dad has this awesome tattoo studio, and all the times his dad come to visit him, he brings his tattoo stuff, cause Pete is learning how to do it and all. So I let him ink stuff on me for practice, so I don’t need to pay for it.” As Frank spoke, they got up and Gerard handed Frank one of the coke cans, the ice cream, and his and Frank’s spoons, and told him to go sit on the bed, while he was going to find the channel where the zombie marathon was on. Gerard had lost the hopes of finding the remote, on the mess that was his room. “Wow, but you weren’t scared that this Pete guy would, like, do a big crap on you? Like draw it ugly or something? And what about your school, they didn’t got mad, or like called your parents?” Frank laughed that childish laughter again, and Gerard was smiling to himself like an idiot. “I was fucking shitting myself! The only reason I let him do it, was because his dad was there and any shit Pete could possibly do, he was able to fix. But the fucker is actually pretty good at it! He only did shit once, and it was so tiny that he could fix it himself. And school, well on the beginning I only inked small stuff, and where they wouldn’t see; but then I found out that they couldn’t care less for what we do, as long our parents pay right and our grades are good.” “Wow… But how this Pete guy, has a tattoo artist as a dad, and is going to Catholic school?” “His parents never married each other, so they don’t live together and stuff. And his mom is the one crazy about getting him the best education, and she is a total “Jesus Freak” as Pete himself refers to her. So she figured Catholic school would be the perfect match.” He says, sarcastically. “Which is weird, since Pete says that she was one of those Punks, in the 80’s, when she met his dad and they had him.” “Wow, a real Punk? It would be so cool if she had stayed faithful to those punk ideals…” “Tell me about it. I wish my Mom was a punk too. But she’s more like the “Jesus Freak” style.” He laughs, humorlessly. Gerard smiles sympathetically at him, and then finally finds the channel, right on time, Night of the Living Dead, was just starting out. Gerard went back, turning off the lights, and sat on the bed, right next to Frank, who had abandoned his coke, with Gerard’s one, on the nightstand, and was already eating the ice cream. Frank gave him his spoon, and they eat the ice cream right from the pot, while watching the movie and occasionally chatting about random stuff.  
They fall asleep at some point, and when Gerard awakes, he feels arms wrapped tight around himself; he moves a little, and realizes that he is all over Frank, and that Frank is all over him. He has his head buried on the curve of his neck, and his hand is resting in Frank’s chest, right over his heart; Gerard can feel his calm heartbeats. Their legs wrapped around each other’s, and Frank’s chin rests peacefully on his forehead. Gerard opens his eyes and sees that the TV is still on, showing a different movie now; he glances at the alarm on the nightstand, it says that it’s 4:00 am. He was supposed to take Frank back once the movie was over, which was probably around two hours ago. “Shit” he groaned, burying his face in Frank’s neck again, taking in his scent. He was too comfortable in his arms. Frank moves too, rubbing his cheek in Gerard’s head. “Gee?” He calls, voice thick with sleep. “Yeah, Frankie?” “What time is it?” “Four o’clock.” He groans and tightens his arms around him. “I don’t want to go back to the Mansion.” He whines, and Gerard gets even closer, rubbing his hand in Franks chest. “I don’t want you to go either.” He says it against his neck, his lips brushing the soft skin lightly; Frank shivers, and let’s out a sigh. “You really need to go? It’s Sunday, you said they don’t pay attention. If you are on class Monday, then there’s no problem right?” Gerard felt Frank relaxing around him. “I guess you’re right; maybe they won’t notice; and fuck it if they do. I wanna stay here with you.” He says and moves, getting away from Gerard and sitting up; Gerard sits up too, and Frank looks at him and smiles that shiny little smile, that Gerard can say it’s becoming his favorite. “Thank you again Gee. Really, this is the best birthday I have in years, and is all because of you.” Gerard smiles back, and brings his hand to Frank’s face once again, slightly caressing his cheek. “You’re welcome Frankie. I guess I have to thank you too ya know. For hearing me out, and not judging me. I think you’re the first person, besides Mikey and my grandma, in all my life, with who I didn’t need to fake anything. I’ve been completely myself with you, honestly, since the minute you answered the phone, until now. So thank you, Frankie, you saved my night too.” Frank smiles a little wider and they just look at each other, eyes locked, for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. Gerard’s gaze drops down to Frank’s lips, and yeah, he wants to kiss him again; he runs his thumb on his lower lip again, this time poking at his lip ring; but he doesn’t make any move, and Frank sighs. “Gee?” He asks, in a whispered voice. “What, Frankie?” He doesn’t answer right away, he leans closer to Gerard’s face, resting his hands on his tights for support, stopping a feel inches away, just like Gerard had done earlier, staring right into his eyes again; “You can kiss me now, if you want.” He says, in an even lower whisper, his breath brushing Gerard’s lips, and Gerard just thought that he never in his whole life heard a sentence sound so sensual. So he does. He kisses Frankie. He just closes the tiny distance and seals their lips together; Gerard slides his hand to the back of Frank’s neck, at the same time Frank, brings one of his hands to fist a handful of his hair, and he moves his lips against Frank’s, slowly and sweet, they both getting used to the sensation. They just do it for a while, until Frank opens his mouth, and brushes his tongue on Gerard’s lower lip; Gerard opens his mouth too, and Frank slides his tongue inside, and Gerard meets him with his own. Frank tastes slightly like Gerard’s favorite ice cream, and something else Gerard couldn’t define, something exclusive, something Frankish. He kind of giggles into Frank’s mouth at this thought, and pulls away a little bit, but Frank follows, wrapping his other arm around his neck, and climbing onto his lap. The kiss heats up there, Gerard hugs his waist and brings him even closer. Frank’s hands messing up Gerard’s bright red hair, as their tongues slide together, almost like they’re in a competition; Frank pulls away to breathe, and Gerard bites at his lip ring before taking the kisses down his neck, and receiving a delicious moan from Frank in return. Shivers are going down Gerard’s body, right at his crotch, and he’s hard before he can even think about it. “Fuck Frankie” he moans into his neck, when he feels frank start to move, straddling him properly, and grinding down his hips, against Gerard’s, creating a delicious friction. “Jesus fuck…” Frank says, when he feels Gerard’s hands go down his back, and grabbing at his ass, making him move faster; He pulls at Gerard’s hair and brings their mouths together again. This time the kiss is stronger, desperate, as if they were each other’s air; Gerard runs his hands from Frank’s ass, to his hips, and then slides them inside his shirt, taking in the warmth of his skin, and feeling his insanely fast heartbeats, that were probably matching with his own. “Frankie… Wait a sec…” He says breathlessly, pulling away a little; Frank groans and tries to get back to the kiss, but Gerard pulls away again. “Just hold on a second Frankie; Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we only met today; don’t you think we’re going to fast?” Frank slowly caresses Gerard’s face before saying something. “Technically we met yesterday…” He starts, and Gerard rolls his eyes at him, causing Frank to let out a chuckle. “Seriously now… I don’t know how to explain but… I kind of… Jesus this is so weird.” He looks down and, for a second, the slightest expression of surprise in his face, showing that only now he seemed to realize he’s been sitting on Gerard’s lap. He doesn’t move though. “You can tell me Frankie… I won’t judge.” Gerard says, cuddling him to his chest. “You’re gonna laugh, that is.” He says muffled in his chest. “I won’t, I promise.” Frank sat up straight again but keeps looking down at his hands, that he let resting on Gerard’s chest. “Well, is going to sound fucking creepy but… But the thing is that I kind of already feel something for you. I mean, when we were on the phone, I didn’t hung up on you because I found your voice calming. And then as we went talking, I found myself getting attracted to you; I mean your voice, and the stuff that you’re into, and the fact that you cared enough to even make me a hurried birthday party. It was weird, I was attracted to a voice, man, I … I just wanted to see you so bad, and when I did… Jesus, when I got to the playground and saw you on the swing, talking on your phone, my heart just got crazy, and I had to stop to breathe. When we almost kissed, on the store street, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack or something. As the night went out I just got more and more into you, then I already was…” He stops, and finally looks to Gerard’s face. “Look, Gee I don’t know what exactly I am doing, but it feels so right. Like I finally found where I belong. Or whom I belong to. I am not sure of anything else but this Gee; I want to do this. I really don’t care if it’s too fast, or what’s gonna happen next; All I know is that I want you Gee. Right here, and right now.” Gerard is speechless after what Frank has just said; he couldn’t believe that Frank felt the same way as him. He keeps looking at his eyes for a few more seconds, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He wraps one of his hands around Frank’s waist, and brings his face closer with the other, bringing Frank’s lips to his own, kissing him hard, as if he wanted to show with a kiss, that he reciprocate all of his feelings. Frank was right, it doesn’t matter if it’s too fast, it did felt right; Frankie tasted like safety; in that right moment, Gerard felt like he could fight the world and win; as long as he had his Frankie with him, nothing could get on his way.  
Frank lets go of Gerard’s mouth, and trails the kisses down the side of his jaw, and them biting at his ear. “Jesus Gee… You’re so fucking tasty…” He almost purrs at Gerard’s ear and he can’t help but moan, and dig his nails down Frank’s chest. Frank start sucking on his neck then, at the same time he pulls Gerard’s hair again, throwing his head back, so he can have full access to his neck. “Geez Frankie, you gonna fucking kill mhhmm…” He loses track of his thought when Frank sucks particularly hard on the spot right below his ear; he is sure it’s gonna leave a bruise. Gerard starts tugging at Frank’s shirt, until he lets go of Gerard’s neck a little, and allows him to take off his shirt. Gerard just looks for a few seconds; Frank was the most wonderful work of art Gerard had ever laid his eyes on. He has a few more tattoos here and there, but the ones that caught his attention, were the birds inked on his belly, and right above his heart, a small flame, with the word ‘Hope’ written below it. He trace his fingers over the birds, and Frank shivered; “Oh God Frankie, you are so, so gorgeous…” he whispers, almost as if he were hypnotized, by his Frankie’s beauty; he leans forward and just licks, going up from his nipple, to the little inked flame, to his neck, jaw, until he finally get to his mouth. Frank moans into the kiss, rolling his tongue in Gerard’s mouth, starting to roll his hips again, rubbing his hard dick against Gerard’s through their jeans. Frank pulls Gerard’s shirt over his head, exposing his milky chest, and leaning over him, making him lay down on his back, while he keeps sitting on him, kissing every single inch of Gerard’s skin, sucking and biting at his collarbone, letting a collection of hickeys all over his skin. Gerard on his side was scratching his back so hard that he could draw blood. He felt Frank get off him for a while, and then his hands open the button of his jeans, and working his fly, shoving his jeans and underwear off his body all in once, doing the same to the rest of his clothes. He comes back and just lay there, on top of Gerard for a minute or so, running his hands up and down Gerard’s chest. “Gee?” “Hm?” “You’re my first.” He whispers and Gerard hugs him tighter. “Yeah, I think I’ve already figured that.” He says, calmingly. “Does it hurt that much?” Gerard take a deep breath before saying, “Yes it does hurt a bit. But I think that you shouldn’t feel any sort of pain if this is your first time. So I figure that you must be the one to top tonight.” Frank’s eyes got huge for a second before he speaks again. “Are you sure Gee? But what if I’m bad at it? What if I hurt you? Wh…” “You won’t hurt me Frankie, I know you won’t. And no one expects you to be awesome on your first time. Although I know you will be; I trust you on this, and I need to know if you trust me too. Do you trust me Frankie?” He asks, looking right at Frank’s eyes. “Yes, I trust you Gee.” “Then everything is going to be perfect.” He says and kisses Frank again; this time slow and passionate, and he feels Frank relaxing into the kiss, all his doubts going to the back of his head now.  
And it was perfect. Frankie was really careful with Gerard, he never imagined that he would be this intense for a guy that had just turned eighteen. When they finished, they took some minutes to recover, and come down from all that after sex vibe; once again they were wrapped around each other, breathing fast and feeling each other. “Frankie?” He calls a few minutes later. “Yeah?” “I think I will love you someday.” Frank giggled, and hugged Gerard tighter. “I think I’ll love you someday too. So make sure you stick around enough time.” “I’m plaining to do so. How much time you need?” Frank sighed happily, and Gerard buried his face on his neck. “I don’t know; it can take another week, or another five minutes. So I think, maybe, you should be staying forever. You know, just in case.” He says, and Gerard feels his heart start some wild beat; He knows he is already falling for Frank; He’s sure he’ll love him in no time. And he is surprise to see that this is way stronger than what he felt for Bert, all those years ago. He wouldn’t give up his Frankie for nothing; not even his parents. If they would found out about Frank right at that moment, he would be proud of saying that yes, he is his boyfriend; and he wouldn’t back down, they accepting it or not. Gerard pulls away, so he can look at his Frankie. He brushes some of Frank’s hair alway from his face, and gives him a really beautiful smile, one that he thinks is the biggest smile he ever gave to someone, “Forever then. Just in case.” And he kisses him, knowing for sure that he found out whom he belongs to.


End file.
